


Specter 7

by peacock_francophile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Its about jacen, Its sorta angsty, Post-Canon, So the rebels finale killed me, but isn’t everything, so here’s a sweet lil fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: Although Jacen has only met some of Hera’s old crew, his mother can see so much of all of them in her son. In his smile, his wit, his everything— Hera can see them.





	Specter 7

**Author's Note:**

> *tour guide voice* and on your left, you can see a young adult watching a show meant for eight-year-olds and flipping the fuck out when she sees her OTP has a son. If you look closely, you can watch her natural reaction to such a fact— writing a fan fiction.

“Jacen Syndulla, get down from there!” Hera yells as she watches her son clamoring to the top-most part of the  _Ghost._

“Don’t want to!” Jacen calls back with a laugh, and Hera can’t resist a weary sigh and a small smile. Jacen can be a handful sometimes (most times.) Rasing a kid is... difficult, to say the very least.  _At least I have some experience,_ Hera thinks wryly, her thoughts turning to her crew. Her family. 

Although Jacen has only met some of Hera’s old crew, his mother can see so much of all of them in her son. In his smile, his wit, his everything— Hera can see them. 

In his spirit, Hera can see Sabine. They share a sense of adventure and loyalty, something no force can ever break. Sabine is teaching Jacen how to make the right choices, even if they aren’t always the easy ones. She is teaching him many things, in fact. Once, on one of the Mandalorian’s visits, Hera had caught her teaching Jacen how to paint— all the right techiniques, styles, and other things that seemed to fascinate Hera’s son. 

In his smile, Hera can see Zeb. The way the both laugh, the way they both smirk, the small chuckles after they have said something clever. Zeb is teaching Jacen that often, it is difficult to be tough, but sometimes, it is more difficult to be kind. Not that Zeb has any problem being kind to Jacen; Hera has seen the way the Lasat glows when Jacen lets out a shriek of joy and runs into Zeb’s arms. 

In his eyes, Hera can see Ezra. Everyone can. The round, sparkling blue orbs, glimmering with amusement and excitement makes everyone choke up. Hera will still see the way Zeb will sometimes flinch when Jacen turns around, or how Sabine will find herself watching Jacen for just a moment too long. Ezra is gone— where, Hera doesn’t know. He isn’t gone the same way Kanan was. He is simply... gone. Even so, his sacrifice teaches something stronger than he could have ever told Jacen; family isn’t just the people you’re related to, it’s the people who would do anything for you— and who you would do anything for. 

In his heart, Hera can see Kanan. His father that he will never meet, but he will ask about every night. Hera sees so much of him in Jacen. His daring grin, his challenging attitude, his already cocky demeanor— all of it, Hera can see Kanan. Kanan taught something to Hera when he saved her— and Jacen— by sacrificing himself. Something that Hera now teaches Jacen. He taught her about love. Love, in all its Forman and ways and practices, is beautiful. Love means caring for others’ needs over your own. Love is making sure that a person is safe before even considering your own safety. Whether it was the brotherly love between Rex and Wolffe, or the family bond between Ezra and Sabine, or the way Kallus and Zeb look at each other, or how Hera loved her  _Ghost_ family, or the love in Kanan’s eyes as he saved Hera, love is beautiful. And Hera knows that now. And she hopes Jacen knows it. And she knows, even though he’s gone, that Kanan knows that, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like what happened in this fic don’t ask me because I don’t know.  
> Sorry for any inaccuracy I wrote this last night on a whim at like 1:00 so  
> Also, I think that when this fic takes place, Sabine is about to leave on her search for Ezra so like Hera hasn’t seen him in a long time  
> Anyways I hope you liked it  
> Also my official writing tumblr is now it-has-to-be-dope! My main blog is still the-first-refrain, just don't think somebody's stealing my work if you see something on the first blog I mentioned. Feel free to follow both!


End file.
